


am i dead

by orphan_account



Series: Infinite Earths; No matter the World [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Why are you here to take me? Shouldn't it first be decided if I'm going to Heaven or Hell?"</i> || <i>"Your wings, Masato. So that you may fly with me, if that is what you wish."</i></p><p><b><i>I</i></b>nfinite Earths: Fairytale</p>
            </blockquote>





	am i dead

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Was what came out of Hijirikawa Masato's mouth when he opened his eyes, cobalt blue staring up at icy blue. "And you're an angel."

 

Whatever it was that the other had expected him to say, Masato thought, that certainly hadn't been it. However, Masato was a logical, almost strict child for his age, and he wasn't the type to beat about the bush. The surprise on the other's face softened into a smile then, and nodded. "Yes, Masato- _kun_ ," He replied, holding out a hand to Masato. "I've come to take you to Heaven."

 

Staring suspicious at the angel, Masato did not take his hand. "Why are you here to take me? Shouldn't it first be decided if I'm going to Heaven or Hell?"

 

This got a laugh out of the angel, who raised an eyebrow at the young child. He didn't seem offended in the slightest, instead looked more amused than anything else. "You're a child, Masato," He explained. "You're innocent, and haven't done anything to warrant you going to Hell. Come with me."

 

Albeit still a little hesitant, Masato reached his hand out to take the angel's. He still didn't really think that the other was all that trustworthy, but what other choice did he have? "I'm Ren," The angel said, smiling softly at him. "Don't let go of my hand, all right?"

 

With that, Ren launched himself into the air with powerful flaps of his wings. Masato screamed, at first, but he received a reassuring squeeze from the angel, and calmed, instead choosing to look around him. "Where are we going?" Masato asked, glancing up at Ren.

 

"Your favourite place," Ren gave as an explanation. "Where you used to spend most of your time. We'll pick some flowers to bring with us to Heaven, so that they can bloom more beautifully than before."

 

They reached the garden behind Masato's house, where he always used to play in, or read in. It was the one place where the responsibilities of being the Hijirikawa heir could not reach him. It had been his sanctuary, where he was able to escape reality, and Masato had never loved a place like he had loved that garden.

 

He turned around, and Ren's smile was as gentle as the breeze that was blowing. The angel's wings fluttered, and he gestured for Masato to choose the flowers he wished to bring with him.

 

Walking around the garden, Masato committed all of his favourite place to memory, then picked a bunch of carnations and sweet peas, before walking back to the patiently waiting angel. As realization that he was dead suddenly hit him, Masato flung himself into Ren, sobbing almost violently.

 

"Hush, Masato," Ren comforted the child, enveloping Masato in his arms and holding him tightly. "It's okay," He said, kneeling down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. "It'll be okay. I'll be with you through everything. You'll be fine."

 

Nodding furiously, managing a smile, Masato believed him.

 

* * *

"Would you mind if we went someone before returning?" Ren asked tentatively. while Masato had warmed up to him considerably, Ren had no idea how he would react to the request.

 

The look that Masato gave him was a questioning one, but the boy nodded. Ren shot him a grateful smile, and the angel changed the direction of his flight, his wings bringing them to a building Masato knew rather well. "That's the Jinguji mansion," He said, blinking at the angel, "I've been here before."

 

They landed, and Ren hesitated, walking forwards with his wings fluttering almost nervously behind him. Masato quickly gave his hand a tug and a comforting smile, at which the angel brightened and mouthed a 'thank you'.

 

Ren brought him to a field that was overlooked by the mansion, and Masato marveled at the beauty of the place. The angel bent down and picked up a bunch of flowers, staring almost wistfully at them. "There used to be a boy, here," Ren started, "and he always used to come to this particular field when he was sad. He'd never known his mother, and his father neglected him. His brothers were always busy, and so he was alone, mostly. This place was his sanctuary; The one place he could escape to. Kind of like your garden, Masato."

 

Something in Masato made him turn to the angel in question. "How do you know so much about the boy?" Even as he asked, however, Masato thought he already knew.

 

"I am - was - the boy," Ren replied, looking around nostalgically. "I was Jinguji Ren, before I died as a child. And now I'm an angel, to guide you on your way." There was a pause, then Ren spoke again. "Would you mind if I brought these flowers, too?"

 

Masato shook his head, and they took off again, this time gaining height and speed. There was a flash of light that temporarily blinded the child, and before he knew it, they'd arrived, and Ren was holding out the flowers to an entity who Masato assumed to be God. He blinked, then gasped as he felt a warmth on his back.

 

"Your wings, Masato," Ren explained, smiling gently. "So that you may fly with me, if that is what you wish."

 

Staring at his wings in awe, Masato gave them a tentative flutter, and the smile that spread on his face was both innocent and incredibly happy; It reminded Ren of when he had been in Masato's position. Again, he held his hand out, spreading his wings in an offer to bring Masato around this one place that he had known for all his life and yet never traversed. "Shall we go?" He asked, "To explore the wonders of this world?"

 

"Ren," Masato said as they took off together, wings flapping as the child got used to them. "Can I stay with you from now on? Even when you go and escort other children like you did me?"

 

Ren turned, grinned, and nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [The Angel](http://hca.gilead.org.il/angel.html) by Hans Christian Anderson.
> 
> The flowers Masato chose to take with him were carnations and sweet peas. Carnations are, in my headcanon, Masato's favourite flowers, while sweet peas represent death, goodbye and departure.


End file.
